Grown Ups' Love
by Cloudsprince
Summary: chap 2 update/ Yesung dan Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke Lotte Park/ Bad Summary/ Kyusung/ RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Title : Grown Ups' Love  
Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Hechul, Hankyung  
Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), Crack pair, alur berantakan, Cerita gaje, Ide pasaran, OOC Banget  
Twoshot  
genre : Romance/Humor(?)

-Happy reading-

.  
Kelap-kelip lampu kota seoul yang tidak biasa ditemukan dihari biasa menyempurnakan malam pergantian tahun baru, salju putih yang turun seolah ikut menyemarakkannya.

Dalam sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis, terlihat seorang namja manis berusia 10 tahun tengah membaca sebuah majalah dengan posisi menelungkup diatas matras, kedua tangannya menyangga dagunya,.Senyum manis tersungging di bibir kissablenya tatkala melihat tulisan berjejer manis di majalah itu, virgo : Hari keberuntungan 31 Desember. Pangeran cintamu akan muncul dan mengajakmu makan malam.  
"Diajak makan malam oleh pacar" lagi bibir itu tersenyum mengingat isi dari majalah yang dibacanya tadi. "Kapan ya, pangeran keren muncul?" mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.  
"Pabo!, Hari ini kan kita melewatkan tahun baru dirumah, Yesung hyung" ucapan dari namja yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu membuat namja yang tengah membaca majalah itu –Yesung- merengut kesal "Hyungku dan hyungmu juga melewatkan malam ini dirumah kan" sambungnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas main gamenya. Melihat Yesung yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan omongannya, namja kecil itu meletakkan kabel stick gamenya dan beranjak mendekati Yesung, tangan kanannya merebuat paksa (?) majalah yang tengah dipegang Yesung.  
"Good kids magazine" tawa namja kecil itu meledak tatkala membaca cover majalah yang dipegangnya "Apa hyung nggak salah baca majalah, masa majalah beginian dipercaya" ucapnya masih dengan tawa yang belum mau lepas dari wajah tampannya.  
Yesung menarik paksa majalahnya dan memberikan pukulan tepat di kepala namja kecil itu dengan majalahnya.  
"Dasar Kyuhyun, Sudah pendek, mulutnya jahil" Yesung melenggang pergi keruang tengah meninggalkan namja kecil itu -Kyuhyun  
Sementara Kyuhyun tengah bersakit ria dengan kepala yang benjol karena pukulan yang diberikan Yesung "Hyung nggak bisa diajak bercanda nih" ucapnya masih dengan mimik muka kesakitan

-Diruang tengah-  
"Eh kau pernah ke Lotte Park belum"  
"Belum hyung, Appa dan Oemma tidak pernah mengajakku kesana"  
"Aku juga sama, padahal pengen banget deh naik jet coster"  
"Ingin coba naik deh"  
"Dengan tinggi badan segitu, kayaknya Kyuhyun masih lama tuh"  
Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Yesung pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Yesung yang mulanya duduk dibelakangnya.  
"Apa kau bilang? Hyung sendiri juga belum pernah naik kan?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal  
"Kalau kesal coba saja lewati tinggi badanku weeeek" Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kyuhyun  
"Aish dasar kepala besar" Kyuhyun memukul badan Yesung dengan bantal, Yesung pun juga memukul Kyunyun dengan bantal  
"Apa katamu, pendek, pendek, pendek" Perang bantal masih terus berlangsung sampai sebuah suara dari arah pintu depan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Hyung mau keluar dulu" ucap Hechul –Yesung hyung- dan Hankyung –Kyuhyun hyung- bersamaan.  
"Kalau gitu ajak aku juga doong hyung" Yesung berucap dengan nada memelas, dia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya  
"Mian ya, nanti kamu mau kumpul dengan teman sekelas" ucap Hechul  
"Mian ya Yesung, walau hari ini appa dan oemma nggak ada karena pekerjaan, kau bisa jaga rumah berdua dengan Kyuhyun kan?" ucap Hankyung seraya mengelus surai hitam milik Yesung.  
'Pangeranku' batin Yesung, wajahnya memancarkan kegembiraan yang amat sangat tatkala tangan kekar Hankyung mengelus surai hitam miliknya.

"Bisa!, percaya deh sama saya" Yesung menepuk-nepuk dadanya ketika mengucapkan hal itu

Hechul dan Hankyung pun pergi meninggalkan rumah, senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Curang suruh anak SD jaga rumah, aku kan juga mau main" Yesung berucap dengan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
'Padahal dia tadi sudah jawab bisa tuh!' batin Kyuhyun

"Karena kesal, ayo kita minum sepuasnya" Yesung menenggak arak dengan cepat  
"Woi woi" Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan Yesung segera mendekatinya dan hendak meraih botol arak yang dipegang Yesung tapi naas bagi Kyuhyun, Yesung malah mengarahkan botol itu ke mulut Kyuhyun, alhasil arak itu juga terminum oleh Kyuhyun.  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah minum arak pun langsung mabuk dan tertidur di tempat itu.  
"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin cepat menjadi dewasa" igau Yesung.

"Bangun hyung" Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya tatkala sebuah suara bass mengusiknya, dikerjapkan mata sipitnya pelan.  
"Hyung gawat" namja bersuara bass yang berusia sekitar 16 tahun terlihat khawatir, tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yesung  
"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung yang masih setengah sadar  
"Kya, maliiiing geniiiit! Penguntiiiiit!" Yesung berteriak tatkala kesadarannya telah penuh dan melihat namja asing tengah duduk disebelahnya  
"Ini aku pabo! Kyuhyun!" ucap suara bass itu tak kalah keras  
"Eh? Kyuhyun?" ucap Yesung tak percaya, mata sipitnya memandang Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah dengan intens, badan Kyuhyun kini lebih tinggi darinya, terlihat seperti anak berusia 16 tahun  
"Eh lho?" ucap Yesung tatkala dia melihat perubahan pada dirinya, dia kini juga bertambah besar seperti Kyuhyun, hanya jari mungilnya saja yang tidak berubah #plak  
'Kami jadi besar!, kok bisa begini ya?' batin Kyuhyun 'Dan lagi baju kami mengkeret' Kyuhyun melihat bajunya yang kekecilan dibadannya.  
"Ini artinya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku, pasti karena aku anak baik" mata Yesung berbinar-biar sejuta volt tatkala mengucapkan hal itu.

"Beruntung banget!, kalau begini kita bisa pergi ke Lotte Park, Asyiiiik" ucap Yesung seraya menarikan octopus dance(?) favoritnya.  
"Pusernya kelihatan tuh!" wajah Kyuhyun memerah melihat puser Yesung yang kelihatan karena bajunya kekecilan dibadannya dan tariannya membuat kaosnya naik keatas.

"Eh Kyuhyun kita main keluar yuk"  
"Tapi aku nggak ada baju"  
"Kamu bicara apa sih, ada baju yang pas buat kita" Yesung mengacungkan dua jari tengahnya membentuk angka V.

-Hechul room-  
Yesung membongkar-bongkar isi lemari milik Hechul, dia mengeluarkan baju yang menurutnya bagus, senyum selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya.  
"Sip! Pakai baju yang ini lalu….jam tangan yang sudah lama ingin ku pakai"  
Ia jadi teringat saat ia pertama kali melihat jam itu

_"Hyung aku mau pakai jam itu"__  
__"Masih kebesaran buat Yesung, kalau muat pasti hyung kasih pinjam"__  
_.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana jam itu disimpan, ia mendekati nakas yang terletak di sudut ruangan, ditariknya laci nakas yang biasa dijadikan tempat menyimpan jam itu.  
Ceklek suara dari arah pintu menghentikan aktivitas Yesung, ditolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara.  
"Ah Kyuh…..yun?" Yesung terpana melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti baju, syal casual terlihat pas di tubuh kekarnya membuatnya semakin tampan.  
'Bohong ah, ini Kyuhyun, keren juga' batin Yesung.  
Tanpa Yesung sadari Kyuhyun pun terpana dengan penampilan Yesung malam ini, T-shirt hitam yang simple terlihat pas ditubuhnya, celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya terlihat semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya, satu kata yang menggambarkan penampilan Yesung 'Manis'  
"Hyung ini jerit kenapa sih?" ucap Kyuhyun untuk menutupi kekagumannya.  
Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.  
"Itu, jamnya Hechul hyung kok gak ada" ucap Yesung berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya  
"Mungkin dipakai"  
"I….ya juga ya" "Yaaah padahal kalau sekarang ukurannya kan pasti pas, padahal aku mau pakai" ucap Yesung dengan lesu, Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yesung hanya bisa menatapnya dengan khawatir.  
"Tidak pakai jam itu pun kamu tetep manis" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan hati Yesung  
"Manis?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, 'sejak kapan si evil ini mengucapkan kata seperti itu'  
Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar disetiap inchi wajahnya.

-Didepan Lotte park-  
"Wah orangnya banyak sekali" Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya karena kaget melihat lautan(?) manusia yang membajiri Lotte Park, wajar saja pengunjung banyak yang datang, mengingat hari ini adalah malam pergantian tahun baru. Mata sipitnya memandang kagum kelap kelip lampu yang berwarna-warni, beberapa wahana raksasa yang biasanya ia lihat dari kejauhan kini wahana itu tepat di depan matanya. Mata sipit itu terpaku melihat sepasang kekasih yang terlihat mesra, sang namjachingu tengah memasangkan liontin ke leher sang yeojacingu  
"Eh" mata sipit Yesung membola tatkala menyadari sepasang kekasih itu adalah Hechul dan Hankyung.  
"Eh Hechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung, mereka berdua ternyata pacaran" mata sipit itu masih tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hechul dan Hankyung, sementara tangan mungilnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya.  
"Hyung sedang apa sih, eh.. itu kan Han" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus tatkala tangan mungil Yesung menutup mulutnya.  
"Kalau ketahuan nanti disuruh pulang" Yesung berucap lirih.  
Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju tembok yang ada disampingnya, badannya dirapatkan ke tembok, sementara kepalanya didongakkan ke samping tembok agar bisa melihat Hechul dan Hankyung tanpa ketahuan #aduh oppa ada-ada saja #plak  
'Kalau dalam wujud seperti ini sih gak akan ketahuan' Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yesung.  
"Menyuruh kami jaga rumah, ternyata mereka jalan berdua bersenang-senang, nggak akan kumaafkan" keluar asap dari kepala Yesung ketika mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun bergedik ngeri melihat hyungnya yang lebih seram dari evil (maksudnya lebih seram dari Kyupa #plak)  
Masih dengan muka kesal, 'Sekarang kami berdua kan juga orang dewasa' Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa  
Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan kelakuan Yesung hanya bisa mengikutinya  
"Kita mau kemana sih hyung" Kyuhyun akhirnya berucap setelah hampir 5 menit Yesung tak melepaskan tangannya  
"Hari ini kita main sepuasnya" jawab Yesung berapi-api #siramair #plak

-Di Loket Lotte Park"  
"Kyaa ., aku baru kali ini main ke taman bermain malam hari" senyum nampak menghiasi wajah manis Yesung. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju penjual tiket yang terletak 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri  
"Tiket anak-anak dua" ucapnya ke penjaga kasir tatkala sampai di loket penjualan tiket.  
"Pabooooo" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat Yesung berkata "anak-anak', hei sekarang mereka bukan anak-anak berusia 10 tahun lagi.  
Yesung berbalik dengan wajah merah menahan malu, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuhyun. Dibukanya dompet hitam miliknya, terlihat tiga lembar uang 250 won seketika raut malunya berganti raut sedih menyadari uang itu langsung habis hanya untuk membeli tiket.  
"Makan malamnya gimana" Yesung menatap Kyuhyuun dengan lesu, makan malam yang dinantikannya terancam(?) batal.  
"Yah kalau hanya roti dan jus kaleng sih cukup" Kyuhyun memberi solusi  
"Eekh gak mau" badannya tertunduk lesu dibalkon loket, mata sipitnya menerawang melihat langit hitam yang berhiaskan titik putih yang bersinar terang. Mata sipitnya membelalak tatkala melihat tulisan yang tergantung diatas loket itu  
Dewasa : 20 tahun lebih : 400 won  
Remaja : SMP-SMU : 350 won  
Anak-anak : 4Tahun-SD : 200 won  
Rombongan : 20 orang lebih : 150 won  
Ting terlihat lampu sejuta volt diatas kepala Yesung, menandakan dia punya ide yang bagus.

Yesung mendekat ke arah segerombol orang yang berdesakan di dekat loket, iya yakin itu pasti rombongan yang hendak masuk ke arena bermain lotte park.  
"Nah silahkan kesini" suara dari arah depan membuat sekelompok orang yang tadinya tengah berbincang-bincang atau sekedar memainkan ponselnya menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak, memperhatikan intruksi dari yang Yesung yakini adalah ketua rombongan  
"Kalian yang ikut rombongan satu persatu masuki pintu loket," mereka dengan tertib berjalan memasuki pintu loket, senyum seakan tidak mau lepas dari wajah manis namja bermata sipit itu.  
"Dengan begini, kita ada dana buat makan malam" ia tersenyum 3 jari menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, sementara namja disampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung, ia kagum akan kecerdikan Yesung yang bisa berpikir sampai kearah situ  
'Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan the power of kepepet' pikir Kyuhyun "khu...khu..." memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tertawa keras  
"Emang apanya yang aneh?" Yesung terlihat kesal mendengar tawa Kyuhyun, ia pikir Kyuhyun menertawakan idenya yang briliant itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya setinggi dada dengan ekspresi kesal khas anak 10 tahun-bisa kalian bayangkan betapa imutnya dia.  
Melihat ekspresi Yesung yang kelewat manis dimatanya membuat tawa Kyuhyun makin meledak "Dasar kau ini" ia masih tertawa dan memandang namja didepannya yang tengah mempout bibirnya "Ternyata pintar juga"  
"Eh?" Yesung pikir dia mentertawakannya, pipi chubby itu merona mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan namja yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu, mungkin menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan Kyuhyun bukan hal yang buruk. toh Kyuhyun tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan  
"Ayo naik" tarikan tangan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya  
"Akh" ia tersentak "I...iya!" ia tersenyum mendapati tangan kekar Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungilnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa tangan kekar itu dapat memberikan kehangatan disekujur tubuhnya.  
xxx  
Tatapan kekaguman terpancar dari sepasang iris obsidian, tatkala melihat sebuah restoran berbentuk tower yang disisinya terpasang lampu yang berwarna-warni  
"Waah" Yesung menautkan kedua jarinya, mata sipitnya mengerjap pelan "kayaknya restoran itu bagus juga" dia memandang Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sementara namja yang ditatap hanya bisa membalas tatapan itu dengan anggukan  
"Oke!, makan malamnya disana saja" entah untuk berapa kali bibir kissable itu tersenyum, mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya, semoga saja.  
"Hei sampai kapan hyung berdiri terus disitu, katanya pengen naik roller coster, atau hyung takut yah"  
"Apa katamu" tangan mungil Yesung hendak menjitak kepala Kyuhyun tapi sekarang Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya sehingga ia kesulitan melakukannya  
"Sekarang siapa yang pendek"  
"Aish kau ini suka sekali mencari gara-gara denganku, atau kamu takut yah" jari mungil Yesung menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.  
"Ayo kita buktikan, yang takut harus mengerjakan PR yang berani selama 1 minggu, OK" Kyuhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya menunggu Yesung menautkan jari kelingkingnya.  
"OK" Yesung menautkan jaru mungilnua di jari Kyuhyun menandakan mereka telah membuat kesepakatan.  
xxx  
-Diatas roller coster-  
Drek drek roller coster mulai bergerak, Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk diatasnya berdebar-debar.

"Kok jadi deg-degan yah" yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, jujur sebenarnya ia takut.

Kyuhyun melihat raut ketakutan diwajah Yesung, sifat evilnya muncul disaat seperti ini.

"Jangan sampai ngompol ketakutan yah" Ia tersenyum-lebih tepatnya smirk kepada Yesung, padahal ia sendiri juga takut setengah mati, ini kali pertama ia naik tapi jangan panggil ia evil kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Ena—" Ucapan Yesung terputus saat Roller coster itu meluncur bebas dijalurnya.

"Kyaaaa..." terdengar teriakan yang menggema saat area bermain itu menambah kecepatannya. Yesung menjerit dengan senyum diwajahnya, sementara Kyuhyun, mukanya pucat, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, tangannya menggenggam erat pelindung yang terpasang dibadannya. Poor Kyuhyun.

.

Mereka mencoba beberapa wahana lain seperti Tornado dan lain-lain (Author lupa namanya -_-)

Xxx

Syung syung syung, mungkin karena ini kali pertama mereka naik wahana ekstrim, kepala mereka terasa pusing sampai-sampai mereka berjalan sempoyongan, entah tergelincir apa tubuh Yesung oleng dan hendak jatuh kalau tidak sepasang lengan kekar menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Bahaya kan.., hati-hati dong" suara bass itu terdengar khawatir

Deg deg deg jantung Yesung mendadak berubah menjadi cepat menyadari kini ia ada didekapan Kyuhyun, ia tahu sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat

"Iya, aku tahu!" ia berbalik dan mendorong Kyuhyun ke belakang, ia malu kalau Kyuhyun melihat rona merah di pipi alabasternya itu, ia berlari sembarang arah "Aku beli minum dulu ya aku haus" teriak Yesung. Sebenarnya ia tidak haus tapi ia ingin menghindari Kyuhyun, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun, ia takut detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pelukan itu berdampak besar pada dirinya, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Rasa asing itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan apa ini. Ia terus berlari melewati jembatan yang memberikan akses jalan melewati sungai yang terletak di taman bermain itu, tetesan salju yang turun membasahi jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu eboni membuatnya licin tapi Yesung tidak mengindahkan hal itu, ia tetap berlari hingga Gubrak ia terjatuh

"Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun berlari dan menghampiri Yesung yang tengah bersakit ria "Hyung nggak apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun sesampainya ia disamping Yesung, ia berjongkok hendak menolong Yesung tapi yang hendak ditolong celingak celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri menyadari dompet yang ada ditangannya kini hilang, Yesung berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mata sipit itu memboila melihat dompetnya kini tengah berenang diatas dinginnya air sungai.

"Dompetnya!" Yesung hendak melompat dari jembatan kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera menariknya

"Pabooo!" Kyuhyun berteriak "Sekarang musim dingin tahu!" Ia khawatir kalau hyungnya nekat berenang disungai yang dingin-mungkin suhunya sekitar -5 derajat C, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa dinginnya sungai itu.

.

TBC

.

Sebenarnya FF ini reup karena waktu itu dihapus sama pihak FFNnya T_T

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari grown ups love karya Sakura Ryo

.

Karena aku orangnya moodian jadi aku butuh banyak support dari kalian berupa review. Kalau moodku baik pasti updatenya cepat.

.

Please kasih saran aku dong #kedipkedipgaje biar ff yang jelek ini bisa menjadi ff yang sedikit lebih baik

Gomawo *Bungkuk bareng Yesung oppa*


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Hechul, Hankyung  
Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), Crack pair, alur berantakan, Cerita gaje, Ide pasaran, OOC Banget  
Twoshot  
genre : Romance/Humor(?)

-Happy reading-

.

Yesung kini tertunduk lesu, impiannya untuk makan malam direstoran tower kini telah sirna terbawa arus sungai.  
"Hiks hiks" bibir mungil itu terisak menyadari kebodohannya, andai saja ia tidak lari waktu itu, ia tak akan mengalami hal ini.  
"Hyung" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Yesung, Yesungpun mendongak "Uangku hanya tinggal 250 won" ucap Kyuhyun lesu.  
"Gimana dong, aku lapar bibir itu terisak, tangan mungilnya mengucek air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya.  
Kyuhun berpikir bagaimana uang 250 won itu bias itu bisa untuk makan mereka berdua, iris caramelnya menyusuri tiap inchi tempat jualan disekitarnya, caramel itu terpaku melihat papan bertuliskan "Tembak jitu hanya 50 won" ting terlihat lampu sejuta volt diatas kepalanya.  
"Hyung, coba kesini yuk!" tangannya menarik tangan Yesung kearah tempat itu.  
"Eh" Yesung tersentak dan hanya diam mengikuti Kyuhyun.  
Terlihat berbagai macam barang yang diletakkan disebuah rak, dari gelas, tas, gelang sampai burger dan minuman kaleng terdapat disitu.  
"Adjusi saya ingin ikut ini" ia menyerahkan uang 250 won kepada adjusi penjaga tempat tersebut.  
"5 kali tembakan anak muda" adjusi itu memberikan sebuah senapan yang digunakan untuk menembak hadiah yang tersusun di rak.  
Trang Kyuhyun melepaskan tembakan dan pas mengenai minuman kaleng.  
"Wah Kyuhyun hebat"  
"Kalau soal menembah serahkan saja padaku" (narsis) ia menoleh kearah Yesung yang berdiri dibelakangnya "Kalau bisa jatuhkan makanan dan minuman, kita bisa makan malam"  
"Kyuhyun semangat" ia meninju tangannya ke udara tangannya keudara seperti seorang cheerleader. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menembak kaleng minuman dengan semangat berapi-api karena telah didukung Yesung tapi sayangnya tembakan itu meleset.  
"Yah meleset!, tinggal 3 kali lagi" ia menggertakkan giginya "Lihat saja sisanya pasti kena semua!" ia bersiap-siap menembak dan mengarahkannya kearah burger trang bidikannya tepat sasaran,tanpa menunggu waktu, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tembakannya kearah minuman kaleng disamping burger tersebut dan lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.  
"Ayo Kyuhyun, kamu pasti bisa" ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya " Bidik burger berikutnya, kita bisa dapat makanan untuk berdua" ucap Yesung ceria.  
Walaupun makan malam di restoran tower gagal, Yesung tidak bersedih, burger dan minuman kaleng baginya sudah lebih dari cukup, apalagi ada Kyuhyun disampingnya.  
'Berusalah Kyuhyun' Yesung menautkan kedua jarinya berharap tembakan terakhir tepat sasaran.  
"Kena" ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia berhasil menembak sesuatu, tapi tunggu, bukan burger yang ia tembak tapi sebuah kotak yang terletak diatas burger  
"Lho? Kok bukan burger?" tanya Yesung penasaran "Eh kamu bidik yang mana? Sudah kubilang burger kan?"  
"Bukan, tunggu ya" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju adjusi penjual itu, senyum mengembang dibibirnya "Terima kasih adjusi" ia mengambil hadiah yang ia dapatkan tadi, dia berjalan mendekati Yesung yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun "Aku nggak butuh burger kok" ia mengambil salah satu hadiah dari kantung yang ia pegang, Yesung menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun , menunggu namja itu menunjukkan apa yang ia tembak tadi.

"Yang aku butuhkan ini" ia menunjukkan sebuah gelang hitam yang terbuat dari karet tepat diwajah Yesung sementara Yesung hanya diam, entah apa yang dipikirannya "Kau ingin pakai jam kan?" ia menarik tangan mungil Yesung dan memakaikan gelang itu ditangan Yesung "Walaupun ini bukan jam tapi aku pikir cocok untukmu" ia menatap manic obsidian didepannya dalam.

'Jadi dia membidik demi aku?' Yesungpun memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia tidak menyangka pria evil ini bisa seromantis ini "Aku suka kok terima kasih" ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat sementara namja yang dipeluk kaget dengan perbuatan Yesung.

"paboo lepasin dong"

Yesung tidak menyangka kalau pangerannya ternyata ada sedekat ini, selalu disampingnya setiap saat.

5 menit berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sampai akhirnya Yesung sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, tadi aku terlalu senang" ia menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi chubbinya.

"Iiiya" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan pura-pura berpaling menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hyung, gimana kalau kita naik Bianglala itu" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan keadaan yang canggung diantara mereka berdua

""Ayoooo"

-Diatas Bianglala-

Mereka berdua membuka kantung yang berisi hadiah yang tadi dan mengambil makanan itu, Yesung mengambil Burger dan membaginya menjadi 2 bagian

"Ini setengahnya untukmu" ia mengulurkan burger itu kepada Kyuhyun

"Wah gomawo"

Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam (walaupun dengan burger dan minuman kaleng) seraya menikmati keindahan kota Seoul dari atas Bianglala, terlihat lampu-lampu yang terlihat seperti bintang yang bersinar digelapnya malam.

"Lihat pemandangan malamnya indah ya" Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kembang api yang bersinar di udara menciptakan pemandangan yang begitu indah.

"Dan lagi makan malam ditaman bermain sambil melihat pemandangan malam, tepat seperti kata ramalan 'kan?"

"Iya…" Yesung mengangguk , senyum seakan tidak mau lepas dari wajah manisnya

"Tapi jadi ngantuk nih" Yesung menguap kecil

"Untuk bocah seperti Yesung hyung, sekarang memang sudah waktunya tidur kan?" hahaha Kyuhyun tertawa keras seperti tawa setan(?)

"Apaan sih!, Kyuhyun juga kan masih anak-anak" Yesung mempout bibirnya seraya menyedekapkan tangannya setinggi dada.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sering membully dirinya tapi kebahagiaan malam ini terlalu indah untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

'Semoga saat benar-benar dewasa kelak, aku bisa melihat pemandangan malam lagi bersama Kyuhyun" doa Yesung.

Mereka berdua terlelap di dalam bianglala, wajar saja mereka tertidur mengingat jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang sedikit.

Kembang api di udaramenciptakan tulisan HAPPY NEW YEAR yang sangat indah bersamaan dengan itu badan Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyusut kebentuk semula.

.

END

.

Side story

"Perhatian-perhatian, telah kami temukan anak kecil berusia 10 tahun bernama Kim Yesung dan tan Kyuhyun di dalam bianglala, bagi yang merasa kehilangan mohon segera keruang informasi" suara dari arah operator membuat 2 namja yang tengah bermesraan kaget.

"Chagi kamu dengar itu, itu benar nama adik kita atau ada orang yang namanya mirip dengan adik kita" namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu bertanya pada namja tampan disampingnya

"Aku juga merasa begitu, coba kita samperin saja kesana, mungkin saja itu adik kita"

Heechul Nampak berpikir, kalau memang itu adiknya kenapa mereka bisa kesini, mereka kan dirumah , karena penasaran siapa yang dimaksud operator itu Heechul pun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hankyung.

"Ayo kita kesana" Heechul dan Hankyung beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menuju ruang informasi

-Diruang informasi-

"Adjusi saya mencari adik saya yang bernama Kim Yesung dan Tan Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul pada adjusi penjaga ruang informasi

"Iya, sebentar aku bangunkan mereka" Adjusi itu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dan keluar dengan menggandeng 2 anak kecil, seketika bola mata Heechul dan Hankyung membola melihat 2 namja kecil didepannya.

"Kim Yesung, Tan Kyuhyun apa yang kalian lakukan disini" suara Heechul terdengar menggelegar

Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih setengah mengantuk membuka mata mereka sempurna mendengar suara yang bagi mereka terdengar mengerikan, mereka terbelalak melihat namja berjuluk Cinderella didepannya, mereka saling berpandangan dan lariiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Hei tunggu kalian awas kalau sampai tertangkap" ucap Heechul garang (author yang dengar sampai bergidik ngeri #plak)

.

.

Aduh ceritanya gaje banget, jedukin kepala ke dinding

Maafin yah kalau ceritanya ngebosenin, alurnya kecepetan dan gak lucu soalnya author orangnya garing kriuk-kriuk

Mian kalau pendek, kemarin mau tak buat one shoot tapi karena author orangnya malas jadi two shoot deh #dirajam

Mercy, matur nuwun, gomawo, thanks, terima kasih untuk

sjflywin, kyusungshipper, Happy, LalaClouds, maycloudself13 yang sudah mau mereview ff gaje ini.

Review lagi please


End file.
